


Who'da Thought

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: An argument with Castiel leads to much more than you were expecting.





	Who'da Thought

You were in the library bunker with Sam, Dean, and Castiel, trying to figure out what to do about Lucifer’s baby.  You couldn’t let it live, but you didn’t want to have to hurt Kelly Kline, so you were at an impasse on your planning.

Currently, you were fighting with Castiel.  It wasn’t really anything new, as you and the angel seemed to be constantly arguing about anything and everything, but this time emotions were running really high.

And maybe you were going a bit too far.

But you couldn’t stop now, could you?  You were on a roll.

“It was your fault Kelly Kline got away in the first place, angel,” you yelled at him, Sam’s hand on your shoulder not calming you down in the least.  You brushed him off a bit too forcefully as you continued yelling.  “If you could just have done something  _right_  for once, we wouldn’t be in this situation!”

“Hey, now!” Dean defended Castiel, but one angry glance toward him had Dean backing away.  He shot a look at his brother, who stepped away from you.

“Why are you even here, huh?” you continued, enjoying the venom in your voice a little too much. “All you do is cause problems for all of us.  You’re the one who let Lucifer out of the cage.  You’re the one who couldn’t kill him when he was in Vince.  You’re the one who lost Kelly.”

Sam and Dean backed out of the room, giving you and Castiel space.  You didn’t know exactly why they left, but you weren’t upset that they were no longer there to stop you.

Castiel’s eyes were hard as they looked at you, absorbing your words.  His fists were clenched by his sides, and you relished in the fact that you had pissed him off.

“You don’t have anything to say for yourself?” you asked him, crossing your arms and looking at him as if you had won the war.

Through his teeth, Castiel responded with only two words: “Bite me.”

You smiled naughtily. “Make me,” you spat back.

You weren’t ready for Castiel to close the distance between the two of you as quickly as he did, but in an instant his hands were on your shoulders, his body pressing you backward until your back hit the wall behind you.  A rush of adrenaline hit your system and you tried to push him off of you, but he held your hips still with his own and grabbed your hands, pinning them to the wall by your head.

“I’m growing tired of your bickering, Y/N,” Castiel hissed, his nose mere centimeters away from yours.  You glared at him, trying to calm your pulse.

“I’m growing tired of  _you_ , Castiel,” you replied just as angrily, moving your body around to try to get away from him.

Moving didn’t help you get free, in fact all it did was rub your body against Castiel’s a bit, causing his leg to slide between your two as he pinned you harder.  Now your heartbeat was really increased, not because of anger but because he was pressing  _just right_  between your legs and you couldn’t help but react.

Castiel could see instantly the dilating of your pupils, your unwanted arousal beginning to course through your veins.

“Y/N?” he asked carefully, watching you as you took in a ragged breath. Slowly, he moved his leg between yours, pressing against your core with purpose.

Your breath hitched in your throat, all thoughts of being angry at Castiel leaving your mind.  Why were you ever angry with him anyway?  Having him so close to you, you were able to see the tiny flecks of blue in his eyes, feel his strong muscles under his skin, and smell the heavenly scent that was all Castiel.  He was enticing and a warmth settled between your legs.

Coming to a quick decision, you leaned your head forward, capturing his lips with yours.  He responded immediately, fingers tightening around your wrists and hips pressing further into you as you opened your mouth for him.

Castiel dominated the kiss, surprising you.  Your body flushed as he took control, his tongue commanding yours as his hands kept you still, his leg beginning a smooth rocking motion against your body.  You practically stopped breathing, overwhelmed by the sensations that Castiel was giving you.

When you had had enough, or rather you wanted more, you bit Castiel’s lower lip, needing him to do something, anything, different.  He pulled away from you, shocked at the pinch.

“What?” you asked cheekily, smirking at him.  “You’re the one who told me to bite you.”

Castiel huffed, shifting so that he could hold both of your wrists in one hand and trail his free hand to your waistband.  “Well if you want it like that,” his voice rumbled in response, “let’s continue, shall we?”

His hand stopped at the button of your jeans, waiting for affirmation.  You looked between his impossibly blue eyes, blown out with lust, before nodding seriously.  “Let’s.”

Instantly, Castiel had your jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, sliding them and your underwear down your legs in one swift motion.  He barely slipped one of your feet out of a leg before he was pressing two fingers into your core, feeling your juices drip around his fingers.  

You groaned, a sound that was immediately swallowed by Castiel’s tongue. He pumped his fingers into you quickly, scissoring and flicking your clit with his thumb as he did so.  You bit his lip again, this time in teasing pleasure.  He obviously enjoyed that, as he pulled away, slipping his slick-wet fingers into his mouth before reaching down to undo his own pants.

He barely lowered his pants, keeping them around his huge thighs as he released his thick cock.  You watched as he pumped it twice, his erection already fully hard.  You lifted one of your legs, tucking your knee against his hip so that you were open and ready for him.

Castiel lined himself up with your entrance, his hand still holding the two of yours pinned above your head.  You locked eyes, knowing that this was your last opportunity to back out.

You couldn’t even think of doing such a thing, now that you had seen Castiel at his best.

Castiel seemed to understand your look of commitment, as he thrust forward, sheathing his erection into you in one motion.  You groaned, loud enough that you were now completely sure that the Winchesters had heard you throughout the bunker.  You couldn’t care less – all you could think about now was how amazing Castiel felt deep inside of you.

You hopped up, using the wall as leverage as you wrapped both legs around his waist.  Castiel kept your hands above your head, moving the other to hold your ass steady so he could begin a relentless pace, pounding into you with fervor.

“Fuck, Castiel…” you moaned, his thick member stretching your walls and rubbing inside of you in all the right places.  “What took us so long?”

Castiel just grunted in response, letting out a soft ‘unf’ with each forward thrust.  His eyes were scrunched in concentration, focused on keeping up his steady and deep motions.

It wasn’t long before the adrenaline in your body coiled up tight, your orgasm close enough to taste.  “Cas, please…” you pleaded, needing him to throw you over the edge so that you could come.

Knowing what you needed, he let go of your hands, letting them fall on his shoulders as he brought his thumb down to your clit.  Just a flick-flick-press was all he needed to do before you were pulsing around him, your mouth catching onto his neck as you bit down your pleasure.  

Castiel kept pumping into you, riding out your orgasm before he lost himself as well, hot come pulsing deep inside.

He finally slowed his thrusts as he was milked dry, mouthing at your ear and cheek and nuzzling slightly.  He stayed inside of you when he stilled, your hips slick against each other.  You turned your head, catching his lips with yours once again.

“Damn, Cas,” you said against his lips, smiling.  “Who’da thought we’d argue our way here one day?”

Castiel chuckled, kissing you again.  “I’d always hoped….”

You leaned back, surprised at his comment.  You saw the sincerity in his eyes, making your stomach clench in happiness. “Well, whaddaya know.”

Castiel kissed you again, this time with a little more emotion and promise – something you found yourself very much enjoying.


End file.
